


Remnant's Mightiest Heroes

by Classic_Cowboy



Series: RWBY Avengers [1]
Category: RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: (Book 1) Pyrrha Nikos' friends all thought she was gone for good. But when she returns she and her new friends will show that they may not have been able to save Beacon... But they can avenge it. RWBY/Avengers. multiple pairings.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue…**

**Remnant (Earth-62281)**

The sound of the headmistress’s cane echoed through the empty halls of Beacon Academy. Her crimson cape billowed behind her as she made her way through the hallowed halls, her silver hair framing her face beneath her red hood. Her aged, silver eyes glanced over the doorway to the Remnant History classroom. She was fashionably late, but she was headmistress; Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch couldn’t yell at her anymore. She chuckled lightly at the thought and then reached up and opened the door, smiling softly at the young, first-year huntsmen and huntresses in training and nodding when all their young eyes turned on her. 

She heard one student gasp, “Professor Rose…” All these years she still wasn’t used to that. 

“Ahhh,” the history professor smiled at the headmistress. She turned to the huntsman at the head of the class and the two exchanged warm smiles. Professor Stephen Arc was the spitting image of his father, dressed in silver and gold armor with Crocea Mors in its sheath at his side, and Akouo strapped to his back, his Red hair stood out against the silver lining at his temples and bright blue eyes gave the old woman the same loving spark she had seen since his birth. “Right on time, Professor.”

“Have you begun, Professor Arc?” Professor Rose limped toward her former protégée. 

“And steal your story? Not a chance!” Professor Arc smiled before turning to the class. “Today, Students, we’re going to discuss one of the darker periods of recent Remnant history… so I thought it would be best to hear the story from someone who was at the center of it all.” He then nodded to the headmistress, “Professor,” He held out his hand in a handshake and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I have always loved this story, Aunt Ruby…” He smiled at her before moving to sit among the students.

“When I first became a huntress …” Ruby began, pushing her hood back to hang over her shoulders. “I had always expected it to be a joyful time, but my dawn into this life was eclipsed by tragedy, and loss, and great pain… All of Remnant trembled as darkness enveloped the lands. Huntsmen and huntresses were overwhelmed by the great darkness that arose. But in Remnant’s darkest hour… an old friend returned to us with help from another world that inspired us to stand again, though a few stood taller than others. During these darkest of days, the greatest of huntsmen and huntresses from across the lands … from every kingdom and country … the greatest of huntsmen and huntresses … the mightiest heroes all came together … and stood as one to fight threats that we could not face on our own …” She glanced around the class, seeing all eyes completely focused and hanging on her every word. “On that darkest of days… The Avengers were born…”


	2. Not A Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Pyrrha Nikos thought was the end, was only just the beginning...

_“We are immortal until our work on Earth is done.” – George Whitfield._

**AVENGERS: Remnants Mightiest Heroes  
Chapter 1: Not A Last Goodbye **

**Remnant (Earth 62281)**

Sweat gleamed on Pyrrha Niko’s forehead as she struggled to get back up on the ruined top of Beacon’s Tower. She could feel her aura had failed her, and she had but one chance at ending this fight. The Woman in Red, the unworthy Fall Maiden had her in the ropes, but she still had her shield. She still had a chance. She gritted her teeth and glared at the dark-haired witch. For her friends, for Jaune, she had to give it her best shot. Even if this ended the way she knew it would… 

She saw her enemy drew her bow back and prepared to fire on her. One shot. One chance. She twisted her body to launch her bronze shield in a Frisbee throw, sending the discuss toward her enemy directly in line with the arrow.

Before she could even react, the arrow passed through the shield as if it was air, and pierced her ankle. Pain flared through her body as she stumbled to her knees, crying out in pain. 

The Huntress struggled to get up but couldn’t put any weight on her ankle. “It is unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours…” the Woman said as she approached Pyrrha, who had managed to get to her knees. “But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways that you could never have imagined…” the Woman said, touching her chin and tilting Pyrrha’s face up toward her. 

“Do… you believe in Destiny?” Pyrrha asked defiantly. 

“Yes,” The Woman said after a momentary pause. She then formed her bow over her head, and fired an arrow point blank, striking Pyrrha in the bare part of her chest, piercing through her body and out her back. 

Pyrrha struggled to breath, trembling in fear and pain, images of her parents, Nora, Ren, Jaune, everything she ever loved flashed in her mind. The Woman touched her forehead and she felt her whole body heat up. For a fraction of a moment she saw what looked like a woman in a white hooded cloak, but she suddenly felt as if the ground opened below her and she was falling. 

She opened her weakening eyes and the dark sky had turned blue and sunny, and then she closed her eyes again, embracing her death. As quickly as she started to fall though, it stopped, and she felt two cool, metallic arms under her legs and her shoulders. “Pepper!” She heard a male voice cry out, “I’m returning to the Tower, call in a medical team. I have a Jane Doe, severely injured, and call in Pym and McCoy. She’s losing a lot of blood, with a wound to the-“ 

**New York City, New York (Earth – 5251982)**

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

Pyrrha had never felt this much soreness and pain in her life. Wasn’t the afterlife supposed to be peaceful. Slowly her green eyes blinked open and her fuzzy vision cleared on the white clean room. Machines showing her heart rate and O2 level beeped beside her bed. 

“You’re very lucky…” a voice spoke to the side. She slowly, stiffly turned toward the voice. She gasped at the sight of big blue eyes and messy blond hair. 

“J-Jaune?” she wheezed with a difficult breath. 

“Try not to speak, young lady,” the man who looked a lot like Jaune said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Do you understand me? Do you know English?” he asked, “Nod if you do.” 

She swallowed hard, but nodded, “Good, good. Now rest. Everything is ok.” He said, squeezing her shoulder gently, “My name is Steve. You’re safe here.” 

She didn’t know how long she had fallen asleep, but when she next opened her eyes, it was much darker outside her window. It was either late evening or early… “Good morning, my dear.” An older man with silver hair, wearing a suit and tie walked in with a tablet in hand. “I’m Dr. Henry Pym. Can you tell me your name?”

“Pyr-Pyrrha Nikos…” she coughed through a dry throat. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha,” Dr. Pym greeted, “You can call me Hank. Everyone else does.” 

“Well, you were in bad shape when Mr. Stark brought you in,” Pym read over her chart, “Your bronchial tubes were pierced and your heart was also nipped by whatever pierced your chest, with open and mildly burnt wound straight through your body. Also, you had a similar pierce on your lower leg, it gave significant damage to your Achilles tendon. To say nothing of you falling to your potential death… you’re a very lucky young woman.” 

“Where am I?” Pyrrha asked, touching the bandage on her chest. 

“Manhattan,” Dr. Pym stated, “New York, United States of America, Earth.” He gave her a caring smile, “Let’s start with where you’re from…” 

“I’m from the Kingdom of Mistral originally, but I was attending Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses in the Kingdom of Vale,” Pyrrha replied to the doctor. 

“Kingdom of Mistral, Beacon Academy, huh?” Hank nodded, glancing up as the door opened and a pretty young brunette in her early 20s entered with a tray. “Is that on Earth? I don’t think I’ve heard of it.” He smiled when he saw Pyrrha focused on the woman. “Allow me to introduce my daughter, Hope.” He glanced to his daughter, “Hope, this is Pyrrha Nikos.” 

“Pleasure,” Hope smiled warmly, “Dad thought of everything but your stomach… I bet you’re hungry.” 

Hope lifted the back of her bed so she could eat easier, then watched carefully as Pyrrha uncovered her plate. “Hamburger? I haven’t had a hamburger since we had the food fight war last semester…” She stared hungrily at the plate, “We only were allowed… healthy food since we destroyed the cafeteria… not like Ms. Goodwitch couldn’t fix it…” She took a bite out of her burger and glanced to the old man. “Earth?” she asked confused

“I see. We can explain this after you’ve recovered a little more, Pyrrha. We’ll be checking back on you; enjoy your meal and we’ll talk more shortly,” Hank smiled, and he and Hope exited the medical room, in reality, a holographic cell not unlike where Steve Rogers awoke after his long nap in the Artic Shelf. 

“So, what do you think, Hank?” Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America stood there looking through a one-sided window.

“We know she’s human,” Hope spoke up, looking at a datapad. “Actually, shows DNA markers similar to Homo superior.” 

“Yes, but there’s also other markers that make her different than a Mutant as well,” Hank glanced at the girl. “She described a kingdom and some kind of academy.”

“Parallel world, huh?” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alien would be easier to deal with. Dimension hopping is always a headache…” 

“It could be worse,” Hank pushed up his glasses. “I could have continued and told you that her DNA shows she is a distant relation to her world’s Magneto.” Steve groaned. 

“Are we sure she’s telling us the truth?” Steve asked, frowning at the girl. 

“The lie detector I have hooked up to her says she’s telling the truth,” a dark-haired man in a 3-piece suit and sunglasses, with a trimmed goatee leaned against the wall. “Not the cheap court style lie detector, I’m talking the best detection systems FRIDAY can run.” 

“OK, parallel Earth, do we know which one?” Steve crossed his arms. 

“Not yet,” Hank said. 

“I’m going to talk to her…” Steve walked in before they could stop him. “Hello, Pyrrha,” He greeted, and the girl stiffened at the sight of him. 

“H-Hello,” She said, staring back at him. 

“We haven’t properly been introduced. My name is Captain Steve Rogers. It’s always a pleasure to meet another soldier,” the Captain smiled. 

“How did…” Pyrrha blinked. 

“Other than we found you in armor,” Steve smiled kindly, “it’s your eyes. You have a fighter’s eyes.” 

“I’m not a soldier per se…” She said, clutching the bandage over her chest. “I’m a huntress.” 

“Whatever the term is, a fighter is a fighter,” Steve pulled up a chair and sat down. “Hank told you that you’re in Manhattan. Do you happen to know where it is?” 

“He mentioned the Kingdom of New York in the United States, whatever that means…” Pyrrha frowned, “I… I really don’t know where I am now or how I actually got here.” 

“There’s no easy way to say this, but we have determined you’re … on another world… in another dimension,” Steve breathed. 

Pyrrha smiled and laughed a little, “like out of a comic book, right?” She chuckled but lost her smile when she saw the look in Steve’s eyes. “You’re serious…” 

She stared for a moment before she started to hyperventilate. “How … How am I… How can I get back? Where is here… how did I get here… I … how do I get home… I … I…” 

“Relax, Pyrrha, we’re going to find a way to get you home,” Steve said, taking her hand and squeezing it, “I give you my Word. Right here. Right now. We’re going to get you back to Jaune.” 

This caught the girl by surprise, “What? How did you…”

“Know that name?” Steve squeezed her hand, “You called me Jaune when you woke up the first time. I take it he’s someone special.” 

“I… yeah…” Pyrrha still struggled for words, “I just… I thought… I don’t know what to do…” 

“One step at a time, ma’am,” Steve took her hand and squeezed it, gazing at her with eyes so much like Jaune’s. “We have a way to get you home, but it’ll take time. You need to rest and heal, too. So just relax, rest, and when the time comes, I will personally take you home.”

She stared at him for several moments, and he gave her hand a harder squeeze. “I swear to you. I will see you home… and soon…” 

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Like a Phoenix

“You will never be completely at home again, because part of your heart will always be elsewhere. That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place.” -Miriam Adeney

**Chapter 2: Like a Phoenix**

**Earth -5251982 Months later…**

At a desk in the living quarters of Avengers Tower, Pyrrha Nikos sat writing out a letter, or attempting to. She barely managed to write just a couple words before she would wad it up and throw it in the trash. 

She growled out loud as she violently wadded up another piece of paper. But instead of hitting the trashcan as the hundreds of wads before it, this one landed in the gloved hand of the Sentinel of Liberty. 

“New garbage can three point shot record coming along well, Pyr?” Agent 13, aka Sharon Carter, said with a smile at Captain America’s side. The pretty blond was in her usual SHIELD uniform as she moved toward the bar. “Tony leave some of the good stuff? Your usual, Steve?” Sharon asked, as Cap unsnapped his helmet and placed it by his shield on the living area couch. 

“Yeah, the usual,” Steve said, moving to sit at the table by Pyrrha. 

“Been trying to put my feelings on paper,” Pyrrha answered the unasked question on Steve’s face. 

“But you have no idea where to start, huh?” Cap said, sitting back in his chair. 

“I couldn’t tell him when we were sharing a dorm room…” Pyrrha sighed, “How the hell am I supposed to write down my feelings when we’re worlds apart?” 

“First, language,” Cap held up a finger, “Second, do it one sentence, one word at a time.” He smiled when Sharon joined them. “It does get easier with time.”

“With time,” Sharon said, taking a sip of wine after placing a glass of chocolate milk in front of Cap. “When we first defrosted Steve, you should have seen the garbage bags of wads of paper with just “dearest Peggy” written on them…” She said, placing a hand on Cap’s. 

“I wasn’t… anyway,” Captain America coughed, glancing between the blond and redhead staring at him. “This isn’t about me,” He said, taking a drink of his milk. 

“Communication from Iron Man to any available Avengers,” FRIDAY’s Irish accent filled the living area. Cap silently thanked Tony for the interruption for a change. 

“We’re here, Tony, what’s up,” Cap answered, as Pyrrha and Sharon listened as well. 

“Yeah, see, I’m in a bit of a tight spot,” Tony’s strained voice came through the speakers of the living area. 

“There was a robberly alarm at one of my tech factories, and I was testing out one of my suit I made for Project Homecoming, nothing out of the ordinary,” Tony explained, “Come to find out it’s the Brotherhood. I contacted the X-Men, they’re on their way but they’re still a good thirty minutes out. And well…” 

“Magneto is about to crush your suit,” Cap said replacing his helmet, and tightening his shield on his arm. 

“Yeah, dying isn’t on today’s agenda,” Tony replied, “If you and Magnet Girl if she’s not too busy sulking and wasting my paper supply wouldn’t mind coming to my current location, I’d appreciate it.” 

“Up for a fight?” Cap asked, holding out a hand to Pyrrha. 

“I just finished forging a new gun-blade,” Pyrrha said, holding out a hand and summoning the spear that was laying on the couch across from her. She retracted the blade and shaft into more of a dagger shape and placed it on her belt of her black with gold and red trim body suit, “I was hoping to give it a test.” 

“On our way, Tony, keep him talking.” 

\---RWBYA--- 

“So, I gotta admit, the helmet update is pretty nice,” Tony Stark said as his armor remained frozen in place in the air, held by intense magnetic pressure. “Xavier getting craftier in hacking through the old one?” 

“Do you truly enjoy hearing yourself speak, Stark?” the mutant terrorist known as Magneto said, his eye twitching in annoyance, as he held the Golden Avenger while his Brotherhood continue their raid for supplies. 

“Well, I do find the tone of my voice rather pleasing on the ears,” He said, noticing that he suddenly got slack, “But to be honest, I was just buying time for them to show up.” 

Magneto narrowed his eyes as Iron Man shot from his grasp, and felt the magnetic fields fight against him. “Pyrrha Nikos, how nice of you to visit…” 

“It’s always a pleasure, Erik,” Pyrrha said, stepping out of the shadows, holding her hands up as she fought him for control of the magnetic fields around them. “Hope you don’t mind I invited some friends, too!” 

Magneto growled in rage as Captain America, Sharon Carter and the X-Men rushed his Brotherhood. 

“I tire of your meddling in my affairs, Pyrrha Nikos,” Magneto growled, “I give you this one opportunity to either join me or…” He was cut off as Cyclops blasted him from behind. 

He hit the ground hard at her feet and tried to get up, but just fell back down breathing out as he went unconscious. “Sorry!” Pyrrha said, scratching the back of her head. 

SHIELD agents arrived shortly after taking the Brotherhood members into custody. “Appreciate the assistance bringing them back in,” Cyclops said as he and Wolverine stood with Captain America, Iron Man and Pyrrha. 

“I’m always happy to help!” Pyrrha said with a smile. 

“Say, Pyrrha, have you adopted a codename yet?” Cyclops asked, and the redhead shook her head, not noticing Cap and Iron Man’s coms went off and they stepped to the side. 

“Not yet, no,” Pyrrha glanced to the side, before smiling, “Just been using my own name.” 

Cyclops glanced to his usually disagreeing teammate, and for once they nodded in agreement. “Jeannie would have liked it this way,” Wolverine nodded, lighting up his cigar. 

“If you’re wanted, our late teammate and friend, considering what you’re trying to do and get back home… I feel it’s an appropriate codename,” Cyclops said, smiling softly at the young redhead. “So what do you say… Phoenix?” 

“Phoenix?” Pyrrha asked, feeling it out as she spoke it. 

“Yes, the mythical bird that would rise from its ashes stronger than ever. Jean earned the name,” Cyclops said, placing a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder, “And I think you have, too.” 

“T-Thank you very much,” Pyrrha smiled, a tear forming in her eyes, “I will do my best to make myself worthy of such a title.” 

“No doubt you will,” Cyclops nodded. 

“Pyrrha, we have to go, important core team meeting, Tony and I are expected but you’ll have time to continue writing that letter,” Cap said, stepping up. 

“Sure of course,” Pyrrha nodded. 

“Yeah, we gotta go to, rest up while they’re caught. It never lasts. Ever since Fury left SHIELD, it’s not been able to hold on to anyone,” Cyclops said, obviously rolling his eyes behind his visor. 

“Right, thank you again, friends,” Pyrrha smiled, shaking Cyclops hands, before following Cap and Iron Man back to the Quinn Jet. 

\--RWBYA—

Several hours later, Pyrrha was in her room at Avengers Tower, when a knock came on the door. She glanced up from her writing to see Cap at the door with his mask removed. “We need to talk to you, Pyrrha.” 

Pyrrha nodded nervously and followed Cap from the room and on to the main Avengers conference room. Inside was a large round table, and seated was Iron Man, Thor, Ant Man, Wasp, Dr. Pym, Dr. Banner, and Spider-Man. Cap led her to two empty seats and pulled her chair and sat down beside her. “Um, what’s going on?” Pyrrha asked, glancing around the table. 

“First, congrats on the codename, Phoenix,” Iron Man said through his opened helmet. “Second, we have some important news.”

“We found Remnant. And we have a way to get you home,” Dr Banner stated, and Pyrrha gasped in shock. 

“Oh, Oh thank you…” She said, holding her hand over her mouth, “I … I can’t believe it! I’m … I’m going home…” 

“That’s not all, Pyr,” Steve said, placing a hand over hers for a moment and giving it a squeeze. “We also discussed what we have discovered, and the crisis that’s going on there. Particularly with the woman who hurt you and seemingly accidentally warped you here to begin with, as well as those she works with and for. For that reason, we have a team of Avengers volunteering to come with you, and help you fight for your world, just like you’ve been helping us fight for ours while you’ve been here visiting with us.”

“W-Who all volunteered?” She asked, and Steve was the first to stand. 

Next was Iron Man, “I have to admit, I’m pretty curious about this Dust tech you’ve told me about. 

next was Thor, who held out his hammer, “The God of Thunder lends thee his power of his mighty Hammer Mjolnir!” 

“I’m in too,” Ant Man said, standing up. 

“Someone has to keep Scott out of trouble,” Wasp said, standing beside Ant Man. 

“Get away from it all, dodging death, dismemberment,” Spider-Man said, standing up, “sounds like fun!” 

Banner was the last to stand, saying “The other guy says and I quote, Hulk wants to smash puny fire girl who hurt Hulk’s friend. So were in too.” 

Pyrrha glanced around at the team of heroes who were standing there around her, and for her. “You… You all…” 

“Captain Marvel has put together a team to take care of things while we’re away, so we’re with you, Pyrrha,” Cap said, smiling at his young friend. 

“We’re all with you, Kid,” Tony said, giving her a wink, “So go ahead, say the two magic words.” 

Pyrrha couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it. She was going home. And her new friends were coming with her to help her and her friends back home save their world. She was going to see Jaune. She was going to get to tell him everything she never got to. She missed him so much. And now she just had to say two words. Two simple words. Words that on this world mean hope for those in danger and mean terror for those who would do harm. She hoped that they would gain the same meaning in Remnant. 

So, wiping tears from her eyes, and a large smile on her lips she stood up, rising like a phoenix filled with new found hope and with a bold and strong voice she exclaimed the two words. The battle cry. **_“AVENGERS!!! -”_**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Assembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcements arrive, and two hearts reassemble

“Be strong enough to stand alone, be yourself enough to stand apart, but be wise enough to stand together when the time comes.” – Mark Amend

**Chapter 3: Assembled**

_No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_  
_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
_It's not up to you_  
_It's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight_

Argus (Earth-62281) 

Pyrrha Nikos frowned slightly as she stared up at the statue in her image. It was an incredibly good likeness, but she hated being put on a pedestal, being the image of the Battle of Beacon when so many others fell far more nobly than she.

“Look on the bright side, Pyr,” Janet van Dyne better known as the Wasp said with a small smile from Pyrrha’s left, “Least you’re not remembered as an idiot who ran off into an unneeded suicide mission showing off for a guy…” 

“That was uncalled for, Janet,” Steve Rogers chastised from Pyrrha’s right, before turning to Pyrrha and placing a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, “It’s a very nice statue, Pyrrha.” 

“T-thank you very much, Steve,” Pyrrha flushed at the compliment. Before a voice spoke behind them.

“Pyrrha??” Pyrrha turned slightly to see an older woman who looked a great deal like her but slightly shorter and with glasses. 

“Mom?” Pyrrha asked, before she was tackled in a hug. 

“I don’t know how you’re alive but I am so happy, thank the gods!” her mother cried out hugging her daughter for all she was worth. 

Steve and Janet shared a smile at the happy reunion, as the two redheads cried in each other’s arms. 

“Oh, honey if you had only come back a week sooner…” her mother wiped a tear from her eyes. 

“What?” Pyrrha asked, pulling away from her mother. 

“Your friends were here,” her mother smiled, “They were just as you described them, the crazy little redhead, the ninja, and the handsome knight. He really was quite handsome, and he was wearing your shash…” 

“Jaune was here? Is he still here? Did he say where he was going if he is not?” Pyrrha asked excitedly. 

“I spoke to Jaune a little, but snuck away when his friends arrived,” Her mother said, “I followed them to meet with four other girls, one was that snobby Schnee girl, a faunus, a tall blond and a girl in a red hood, and with another boy and a couple of adults. I think they said they were going to Atlas…” her mother glanced away, “It was attacked by Grimm this morning, a lot of military here were called back to help… I hope they’re safe… I hear it’s a very bad attack.” 

Pyrrha glanced to the two older Avengers who nodded. “Mom, I promise, I’ll be back soon. I’ll explain everything. But I …” 

“Go. Help your friends,” her mother smiled, “Be the huntress you always dreamed of being.”

“I’m not a huntress, I’m… something better.” Pyrrha smiled, “Let’s go to work.” She said as the three started to walk off. 

“Be careful, Pyrrha,” Her mother called after her. “All of you come home safe.”

“We will, mom,” Pyrrah smiled back at her mother, then turned back forward. “Hold on Jaune… we’re coming… I’m coming…” 

\--RWBYA-- 

Vital Tower was meant to be hope. It was meant to reconnect the kingdoms. Tonight, it was burning.

“Ironwood’s down!” Yang Xiao Long called out, throwing a punch into a Beowolf through the skull with her damaged mechanical arm. 

Her half-sister, Ruby Rose fired off her Sniper-Scythe at a few more flying Beringels Glanced to see the commander of the Atlas forces fall with his cybernetic arm and side severely damaged. “Can anyone help him?” Ruby asked, glancing around at her struggling friends. 

This was very bad, Winter, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Penny, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, Uncle Qrow, Maria and the struggling General Ironwood were being overwhelmed. The Grimm were too strong. At rate they were going Vital Tower and Atlas would fall very soon.

“No one can help him, Ruby Rose,” a horrifying voice spoke from directly behind Ruby, “Just as no one can help you.” 

Ruby swung her scythe but the demonic Salem batted it away with one hand and grabbed Ruby by the throat, lifting her off her feet. 

“Ruby!” Weiss called out as Ruby’s friends tried to help, but even more Grimm appeared, including Nuckelavees, Goliaths, and Sphinx, as well as Hazel, Mercury, Emerald, and Tyrian, tying them up in combat, forcing them to watch helplessly. 

“You’ve caused me quite a bit of trouble, young one,” Salem said, her glowing red eyes glaring into Ruby’s silver eyes. “The last pair of silver eyes finally within my hands. It’s a shame you won’t get to see what I am going to do to this world.” 

“You’ll never win…” Ruby growled out through her clinched throat. 

“And who’s going to stop me?” Salem smiled.

The next thing happened faster than Ruby or Salem could react. Ruby found herself falling to the ground, and Salem found herself pushed into a spin by a fist slamming into her jaw. 

Salem in rage at who would dare strike her in such away spun around to face who attacked her and found a pair of cold blue eyes staring right back at her behind a blue masked helmet. The man was dressed in blue armor with a silver star on his chest and A on his forehead. A red ‘A’ was on both shoulders, and red and white stripes ran up and down his abdomen, and on his arm was a circular red white and blue shield. But what alarmed Salem the most was the absolute lack of fear radiating from this Sentinel. 

“Who do you…” Salem began but was cut off by another punch below the ribs then a massive strike with his shield sending her flying backwards. Once she was away, Captain America turned to Ruby and held out his hand and gave her a kind smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ruby,” Captain America said, as Ruby cautiously took his hand. 

“Who… who are you?” She asked as he helped her to her feet, then picked up her sniper scythe and handed it back to her. 

“I’m a friend of a friend,” Captain America replied, “And we’re here to help.” 

“We?” Ruby asked as all eyes were on the two. 

Captain America glanced around the battlefield, at the monsters and humans, good and bad, and then lifted his shield high into the air, and with a bold powerful voice he exclaimed loudly…

_**“AVENGERS!!! ASSEMBLE!!!”** _

Yang Blake and Penny blinked as Iron Man landed before them. “Evening, Ladies,” Iron Man said, nodding to the three, he focused on Yang’s arm for a minute, “That’s a nice arm. Check mine out.” He said turning toward the large group of Grimm as mini missiles rose from his forearms and fired on the monsters. 

A moment later Spider-Man swing around and attacked a Beowolf. “Awe! Look at the puppy!” Spider-Man said facing off with the beast, “Who’s a good puppy? Is it you? Is it you?” The Beowolf lunged at him and he leapt out of the way, wrapping it up with webbing, “That’s a nope.” 

Ren was trying to shield the exhausted Nora with his body when Thor landed between them and three Nuckelavees. “Ye, foul beast dare to attack innocents?” Thor demanded, swinging his hammer, “Now, instead face the Mighty Thor! God of Thunder!” He swung the hammer toward them, striking them all with lightening, “Meet thy god…” 

Oscar Maria and Qrow struggled with Mercury and Emerald before Ant-Man and The Wasp grew to full side, “Mind if we join the fun?” Wasp asked, as they began to shrink and grow to increase the power of their blows as they attacked the villains. 

“I’m going to have to finish you quickly, young lady, I am sorry about that…” Hazel said, moving toward Weiss. 

“Listen, big guy…” the thin and seemingly defenseless Bruce Banner stepped between the two. “You sound like a respectable guy, but you don’t need to be attacking a girl.” He narrowed his eyes at him, “It makes me angry. You won’t like me when I’m angry…” 

Hazel punched Bruce hard in the stomach and he doubled over. “Shouldn’t… have… done… that…” He said looking back up at him, his blue eyes now green and he began to physically grow, and his complexion turned green. 

Hazel watched as the man grew bigger than even himself. “What… are you?” Hazel asked. 

**“HULK… SMASH!!!!!”** The Incredible Hulk screamed as he punched Hazel in the face, sending him falling backwards.

Jaune could see these reinforcements had arrived, but he was busy with the Grimm himself. He was so focused he never saw Tyrian’s metal stinger coming straight toward his back. He turned quickly and saw it floating not even a foot from him. “What?” Tyrian and Jaune both asked. 

“I’ve got your back, Jaune,” Jaune’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. He turned to see Pyrrha drawing her sword. She ran to his side. “Have you kept up your practicing? Let’s finish this guy.” She said smiling stupidly at him, before they both turned to Tyrian and went back to work. 

Ruby and Captain America stood back to back, she fired her gun scythe and Cap used his shield to protect her. 

“This is so cool!” Yang said, “HUNTRESS AND HUNTERS GET TOGETHER!” 

“You’re gonna have to work on that one, Yang,” Blake smiled and shook her head. 

Salem growled as she looked at her forces falling. They effortlessly blinded in with the Huntsmen and Huntresses and were making short work of her Grimm and henchmen. She knew she had to call retreat, but she wouldn’t leave without a minor victory. She sent orders telepathically to a Griffon, and it shot toward Ruby and Captain America. 

“Look out!” Yang called, but it was too late, the Griffon grabbed Ruby and tossed her over the side of the Vital Tower’s edge. 

“RETREAT!” Salem reluctantly called. 

“RUBY!!!!!” Weiss and Yang screamed in terror. 

“NO!” Weiss and Yang would have jumped after her it wasn’t for the others grabbing her. 

They didn’t notice a red and blue streak jump over the edge after her. 

“Get ‘er, Underoos.” Iron Man glanced that way. 

Ruby’s life was flashing before her eyes as she fell backwards through the air toward the ground under Atlas. There was nothing she could do but wait for the end. There was so much she still wanted to do, so much she had to say. She glanced up hoping for one last look at her friends, instead she saw herself reflected in a pair of white eyes of a mask. 

Spider-Man shot toward her. He started to use a web line to catch her, but as he dropped, for a moment he saw a blond-haired girl in a plaid skirt dropping instead of Ruby with her dark red hair and hood. He folded himself inward and allowed himself to speed up, finally catching her, wrapping her up in his arms. “Hold on to me,” Spider-Man said, and Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned them in midair and fired a web line toward the bottom of the Vital Fortress. Ruby’s stomach dropped as the line tensed and they swung back toward the top of the fortress and tower. The Avengers and the Hunters watched as Spider-Man swung toward them landing beside Yang Blake and Weiss. 

Mentally he was saying not to say it, do not say it. 

“Thanks for dropping in,” Spider-Man said as he sat Ruby down. “Catch you next fall!” he mentally groaned. 

“Are you ok?” Cap asked Ruby, and she nodded still trying to steady herself. “Strick with me while we polish this up.” He said as the gathered heroes went back to work.

One of the last Grimm roared as Jaune stabbed it with his sword. 

_All I want is to fly with you…_

Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha decapitate another Grimm and it turned to dust around her. 

Their eyes met. 

_All I want is to fall with you…_

Two hearts sped up instantly. Jaune began to physically tremble. 

_So just give me all of you_

“P-Pyrrha?” Jaune’s voice broke as he spoke her name and dropped his sword and shield. Everyone looked up to witness what was happening. Captain America smiled brightly at his friend. 

_It feels impossible_

Pyrrha and Jaune broke into a run toward each other 

_It’s not impossible_

Tears broke from their eyes as they dove for one another. 

_Is it impossible?_

Two bodies that have longed for one another for too long collided at last. 

_Tell me it’s possible!_

“Hello again,” Jaune said through his tears as he touched her pretty face. 

“Jaune…” Pyrrha said, as the two grabbed each other in a passionate kiss, as desperate as their first. 

_How do you we rewrite the stars_  
_Say you were made to be mine_

Yang smiled happily as she watched them embrace, she gave Blake a smile as she took her hand in her own. 

_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_‘cause you’re the one I was meant to find_

Nora sobbed into her hands and smiled as she watched her best girl friend return from the dead. Ren also teared up, and placed an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders, partly for comfort, partly for allowing Jaune and Pyrrha to have their moment before Nora flying tackles her. 

_It’s up to you_  
_And it’s up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_

“I still don’t know how, or why I ended up in another world, or how they were able to get me home or…” Pyrrha rambled between kisses. 

“I don’t care… you’re home.” Jaune smiled into her lips. 

“I’m… I’m home.” Pyrrha repeated. 

_Why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

“I’m home.” She repeated, cupping his face and kissing him soundly again. 

_Change the world to be ours tonight…_

**to be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Now… things get interesting… I tried to adjust make it Vol. 7 compliant. Somethings will keep canon going. Somethings might be brushed over. We’ll see. This is its own animal. 
> 
> Song credits: Rewrite the Stars - The Greatest Showman


End file.
